Cargo handling systems are typically used for moving palletized and/or containerized cargo into and out of cargo compartments in transport vehicles such as commercial aircraft, as well as others. The structure of a cargo handling system typically includes channels, herein designated as “trays”, that are generally oriented in the fore/aft direction of the transport vehicle. Presently, trays are created in various dimensions to accommodate different shipping needs. A relatively narrow tray structure, for example, typically provides the mounting enclosure for correspondingly narrow cargo-moving devices (e.g., rollers and locks/stops), and can offer the benefits of reduced weight and lower cost as compared to a wider tray structure which is typically used for correspondingly wider cargo-moving devices.
A relatively narrow tray structure, however, may not be wide enough to accommodate current-technology power drive units that are the electromechanical actuators used to drive and to brake cargo pallets and containers. As such, a relatively narrow type of tray structure is often configured with power drive units that are supported by an additional dedicated structure within the transport vehicle, and this added structure can be disadvantageous with respect to cost and weight considerations. Alternatively, a wider tray structure with correspondingly wider cargo-moving devices is generally capable of directly housing current-technology power drive units, but the wider tray structure is typically heavier than the narrower tray structure. Therefore, the utilization of conventional tray structures (narrow or wide) typically represents a compromise in cargo handling system cost and weight considerations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cargo handling system tray structure that combines the advantages of both the narrow and the wide tray designs while minimizing their traditional disadvantages. In addition, it is desirable to provide a cargo handling system tray structure that is relatively simple and economical to manufacture. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.